


Bedtimes are necessary

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes is now otp, Batman being a real person with flaws, Father-Son Relationship, Nightmares, slight angst that I didn't plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: That no bedtime lesson may have been ill fitting for someone who barely slept at night. For good reasons.





	

The bedtime lesson that Bruce had taught Dick was quickly discarded after he fell asleep standing up during a mission after he hadn't slept for 2 days straight. 

"But Dad *yawn* I thought bedtimes weren't cool". He had asked sleepily on the way back to the manor. 

"They aren't but everyone needs sleep once and a while. And your a kid so you needn't it more. When you an adult you can stay up forever as far as I care, just treat yourself ok. Your going straight to bed when we get there". Bruce had replied. He had to be stern as Dick had a habit of stalling. Asking for three glasses of water, then using the restroom twice, getting a midnight snack at 9:30, then getting caught wandering around the manor. 

He had showered, brushed his teeth,and had been tucked in(despite Bruce's denial) and finally declared he was ready to go to bed. 

"Now don't get up unless robot ninjas attack,and leave jelly donuts, okay?". Bruce says,shutting the lights off. 

"Ok! Goodnight Dad". 

"Goodnight". He shut the door quietly and made his way to his own room. He laid in his bed, wondering what to do since he was hardly tired. He usually didn't go to bed until sometime after midnight. 

He forced himself to close his eyes, and after a while he found himself drifting off. 

-|-

"Son? Bruce?". Voices called out through the darkness. 

"Hello, who's there". He ordered. "Better not be robot ninjas, it's always robot ninjas". 

Then he saw them. 

His parents. 

"Mom?Dad?". He rushes over to them and didn't hesitate to give them a hug. 

"What's going on? How are you here?".

His parent smiled at each other before grinning evily and pushing him to the ground. "What the hell!".

His mother pulled out a ray gun and shot and ice blast which stuck him to the floor. His father had the phantom zone projector. 

"W-what are you guys doing?". He barked. He tried to appear brave but he was terrified. His parents wouldn't do this. They loved him.

Right?

His father aimed it at him, his mother assisting him with the weight of the ray. 

"She said all the bad guys sweetie. So your gonna have to go to". His mom said in the seeetest voice possible. 

"Yep. You gotta keep the city safe sport. We can go on without you". His father said coldly. 

"Besides. No ones ever going to love you. Your no use to anybody down here. You'll hold them back and you'll probably get them hurt". His mom argued. 

Even if the ice were gone, he wouldn't be able to move he felt paralyzed by the harsh words. Both his parents were right, weren't they. Nobody really needed him. 

"You can do the honors honey". His mom says to his father. 

He raises the gun right to his face and the last thing he see is a blue blast. 

-|-

He shots up out of bed, tense and breathing hard. He takes several deep breaths. 

'It was just a dream,it was just a dream,it was-'.

"Hey Dad?".

Bruce looked up to see Dick poke his head into his room through the sparsely open door. 

"Dick d-ddn't I tell you to stay in bed?". He hoped Dick hadn't caught that stutter. He never stuttered. 

"Well yeah but I was wonderin' if I could sleep in here- just for tonight. Please?".

He was about to says no, but the look on Dick's face made him question his own self. He sighed. 

"Only for tonight".

Dick's face lit up and he raced over to the bed hoping in it and pulling the covers up to his chin. 

"Comfy?". Bruce asked sarcastically. 

"Uh-huh". Dick answers, totally unaware of the sarcasm. As usual. 

"Well goodnight".

"Goodnight...Dad".

Bruce's eyes widened. Sure he was used to Dick calling him Dad or padre or papa or- he's getting off track, but never so casually. 

He sighs and rolls over to look at Dick who's sleeping comfortably relaxed and clutching a bear that Bruce didn't even know he had. 

He smiled at that- a small one but a smile nonetheless- and turned over to turn off the light before settling into a deep sleep.


End file.
